


Hello there, I missed you

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, prompto with a knife, sweet jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Day 6: DancingIn contrast to the day he had at work, Ignis can't express how grateful he is to come home and dance his pain away.





	Hello there, I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter, fluffier piece in comparison to yesterday
> 
> Follow [my tongle](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com) for shenanigans

Ignis was a patient man. However, that patience was not to be confused with benevolence. As he headed back to his apartment that night, his patience had whittled down to zero percent. Having to stand in for Noctis at a council meeting was not the worst thing on Eos, but having to listen to the more conservative council members spout absolute nonsense gave him a splitting headache.

On this day, his legs seemed to feel like they had weights attached to them. Slamming the door behind him, Ignis didn’t expect for the apartment to be so quiet, or this dark for that matter. The only source of illumination came from the plethora of candles around the living room, different scents wafting together to create a harmonious atmosphere of relaxation.  
  
“Well hello there, stranger,” Prompto mused as he walked into view, clad in an apron which read ‘don’t question the chef; he’s the one with a knife’.  
  
Ignis could only stare back in awe, finally taking the rest of the scene in front of him: dinner perfectly laid out, a nice bottle of white on the dining table, the candles of course and soft notes of a jazz band floating in the background. He didn’t even realise tears were sliding down his cheeks until Prompto rushed over to wipe them away.  
  
“I- I know you were stressed from work, so I decided-” Prompto was immediately cut off by Ignis leaning forward to kiss him tenderly, one hand in Prompto’s hair, the other nestling his waist. Ignis pulled back just as gently to see a smile re-blossom on Prompto’s face.  
  
Ignis inhaled once to regain his composure. “This is lovely, darling. I appreciate this more than I can express currently. Thank you.” He sauntered to the bedroom to find something more comfortable to wear. When he returned, Prompto was waiting outside, right hand extending toward him. Ignis knew exactly what was going on, but for the sake of maintaining the mood, he played along.  
  
“May I have this dance?” Prompto uttered in the most suave voice he could muster. Ignis, with his hands behind his back, coyly put his left hand out, placing it on top of Prompto’s. He was then led to the middle of the living room, embraced by soft jazz and softer scents.  
  
It was a rarity that someone other than Ignis took the lead, but for now, he was happy to surrender to Prompto’s escort. Head leaning against shoulder, Ignis honed his focus on his sunshine on what he first believed to be a gloomy night.


End file.
